Not Letting Go
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: One-Shot about how, even though Annabeth's mother doesn't approve of their relationship, she isn't planning on letting him go. A trip to the mall, a small fluff, Percabeth ONE-SHOT


Not Letting Go

It was a beautiful day outside. The air was warm, with a slight breeze every few minutes, rustling the tree leaves and lifting Percy's messy hair by just an inch. Clouds were visible in front of a nice, cozy sun and birds chirped happily.

Percy was just dozing off on the ground under Thalia's tree when he heard footsteps pounding against the lush, green, grassy ground coming towards him.

"Percy- get up! Hurry, now!"

Percy blinked lazily, spotting his girlfriend of three weeks now. Annabeth's hair was tied behind her head like usual, the curls shiny and beautiful.

"Why, what's up?" Percy said, pushing himself off the ground.

"My dad will be here soon to pick me up," Annabeth began, but stopped short at he look on Percy's face. "What- Percy, wipe that look off your face! It's not like he'll kill you or anything!"

"Well, if he's anything protective like your father is..." Percy trailed off, "Anyways, if you're leaving then I'd better get the hugging over with now..."

"Don't be silly," Annabeth snapped, "You're coming with us! To the mall so I can buy new jeans,"

Percy tried not to groan. He hated shopping- and add meeting her father to that and you get Percy's worst idea of a date.

"Er- your father knows I'm coming, then?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, now you should go get dressed." Annabeth said, grabbing his hand. "Come on; I'll go with you."

Together the two set out for the Poseidon cabin, hand-in-hand. Percy pushed the door open, quickly trying to remember if he had left his cabin too messy this morning.

Turns out, he did. His shirts from the past two days were strewn about, and his sneakers were thrown in a heap beside his bed. The comforter and covers were tossed about, from when he had a nightmare last and switched to a different, more clean bed. After all, there were at least five different beds in the cabin.

"Hurry up, now," Annabeth instructed, trying to look away from the mess.

"This one looks clean," Percy said, reaching down and picking up a black shirt. He sniffed it to see if it was clean.

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth groaned as she looked away, her face screwed up in disgust.

"Not this one," Percy said, throwing it onto the bed next to his. "I'll get them later..."

"I'll just go see if Malcolm has an extra shirt-," Annabeth began.

"Na, here's another one..." Percy did the same procedure and sniffed the shirt.

"Oh, gross!" Annabeth said, "Come on, I'm taking these clothes to the laundry and we'll pick up a shirt form Malcolm on the way."

~oOo~

"Hey, Annabeth!" Frank Chase called from the front seat of his mini van. "Are you two ready to go?"

Percy felt nervous as he slipped into the back of the van, in the 'bucket seat' next to Annabeth.

"Hello, Mr. Chase," Percy said stiffly.

"Hey, Percy," he said in a friendly tone. Percy relaxed a bit more and talked with Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's twin half-brothers.

~oOo~

"Uh, these, please." Annabeth told the lady behind the checkout desk. Mr. Frank and the boys had left Annabeth and Percy to shop and went to the food court for lunch, seeing as the the couple had eaten at camp.

"Forty-two dollars and fifty-seven cents," The lady said, smiling at Annabeth. In the last store, where Annabeth has bought a new ski m suit, she wouldn't let Percy buy the merchandise. He didn't think she'd let him this time, either.

"Thank you, come again," The lady smiled as they left Rue 21.

"You should have let me buy your clothes," Percy said seriously as they sat down at a bench beside an ice cream stand. Annabeth looked down, embarrassed.

"What are you getting all red for?" Percy asked, sliding his finger under her chin, tilting it up. "You look so beautiful when your cheeks are pink..."

And Percy was right. Annabeth's blush made her look even more stunning, if possible. But, she didn't seem to agree because she shook her head and laughed at him.

"You're so corny," Annabeth smirked, but she hugged him for it.

"At least I'm honest." Percy said, kissing the top of her head. "So, at least your dad doesn't hate me."

"That's only one parent down," Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, well, I doubt Athena will be coming around anytime soon..."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." Annabeth laughed, "She is determined for me to get with a son of Apollo..."

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter at this, jealousy overcoming him. "I just wish your mother would actually like me."

"Oh, she'll have to like you, one day." Annabeth told him, a smile playing on her lips. "Because I'm not planning on letting you get away from me."

And with that, she kissed him full on the lips, not caring who would see. The mall, her father (who happened to be rounding the corner and saw them with an approving smile), the ice cream man or even the Olympians- who, without a doubt were watching them right now.

**just a one-shot about Percy/Annabeth relationships:) hope you enjoyed!**

**PiperElizabethMcLean**


End file.
